Differences
by Wolfism
Summary: When the heart is wounded, it will eventually heal. The pain will fade and you will find something anew. But no matter how much Yugi looked at him, he just couldn't see past all the similarities. The differences are there, but what will it take for him to notice?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Differences  
**Pairings:** Blindshipping and Puzzleshipping. Other pairings may follow.  
**Summary:** When the heart is wounded, it will eventually heal. The pain will fade and you will find something anew. But no matter how much Yugi looked at him, he just couldn't see past all the similarities. The differences are there, but what will it take for him to notice?  
_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain yaoi and suggestive themes. May get more mature in later chapters.

_This fic was inspired by the song 'Like You'll Never See Me Again' by Alicia Keys_

* * *

Snow drifted across the night sky and flickered between the street lights of the sidewalk. The white essence was even more serene with the glow of the moon bouncing from it adding to the natural beauty of the landscape. There were no cars or people out this time of night; a playground of quiet tranquility.

Breaking the silence, footsteps crunching through snow and soft laughter arose from within the dark path of the street. Two people, about the same size in height with similar features aside from a different tone of skin color, walked together with their gloved hands intertwined. Smiles on their faces, neither seemed to have not a care in the world. A chill wind blows, and one of them tucks their head into the others arm.

"Are you ok, Yugi?"  
"Yeah..." He lifted his head once the wind settled down. "Just a little cold." He smiled, purple eyes beaming at the concerned man next to him. "What about you, Atem?"  
The man grinned, squeezing Yugi's hand tighter. "I am fine."

The two continued their leisurely walk of the cool, calm abyssal road. For a while, they simply enjoyed each others company before coming to a pause in front of a water fountain. There were dim, yellow lights hidden underneath the sparkling water, and frost coated against the marble base. At the top of the fountain stood an angel blowing a trumpet; water poured from the instrument back into the portion below. It was an elegant sight.

Atem let go of Yugi's hand and reached for something in his pocket; a quarter. "Make a wish, Yugi."  
Yugi laughed. "What? You want me to make a wish?" It was a little bit of a childish request for him to suggest, so the whole thing kind of took Yugi aback.  
But Atem insisted. "Yes." He grabbed Yugi's hand and placed the coin in his palm.

Yugi gave the man a leery look; he was completely serious. With a sigh, Yugi nodded and turned towards the fountain. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he reopened them and tossed the quarter; a small _plop_ resounded as it hit the water. He then looked back to Atem, who wrapped his arm around him.

"So what did you wish for?"  
"If I tell you it wont come true!" He playfully gave a roll of his eyes. "But its not like I doubt it will either, so I'll tell you." Yugi turned to Atem and put both of his hands on his cheeks. He looked into those darling indigo eyes tinted crimson with a hint of passion. Snowflakes were sprinkled on his black hair, and his blonde bangs lied still on his forehead. Without a moments notice, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against his; warm skin nipped and rubbed against each other. He could feel Atem's strong arms holding him close, giving him warmth in the cold air. Their tongues briefly caressed each other before he pulled away slowly. "I wish for us to be happy together forever."

"Yugi..." Atem hugged Yugi harder and kissed his forehead. He nuzzled his face in the boy's hair and for the moment they just simply stood there, listening to the gentle flow of the water fountain, and the tender breeze of the wind. "But even if I'm not here..." Atem spoke, "I still want you to be happy."

Yugi chuckled at the man's words. _'What's he talking about now of all times? I seriously don't understand him.'_ He burrowed his face into Atem's chest, feeling the warmth emanate from him along with the repetitive beating of his heart. If he wanted to, he could fall asleep in Atem's arms, just like this.

"Yugi, we should probably get home."  
"Nnn, don't want to." He answered, snuggling further into Atem.  
"Come on, Yugi. You'll freeze to death."  
"No I wont. Not as long as I stay like this."  
"Alright, but you can forget about me making hot chocolate for you."  
Yugi went silent.  
"You know, with whipped cream, caramel, and chocolate sprinkled on top, just the way you like it." he smirked.  
Yugi groaned. "Fine." He pouted, finally letting go of the man. "But you better not forget about the marshmallows either!"  
"Wouldn't dream of it!" he winked.

With another laugh from the two of them, they started their walk home. But Atem suddenly paused. He frowned slightly and turned his head. It was faint, but he definitely heard something just now. Yugi gave him a concerned look. "Atem? Whats wrong?"  
Atem continued to be silent. Of course he heard Yugi talking to him, but perhaps he was just being overly cautious. "Nothing." He shook his head and gave Yugi a reassuring look; it was probably just his nerves picking at him. Nodding with a smile, Yugi gestured him to continue walking, but he suddenly found himself grabbed from behind in a choke-hold.

"Don't move and nobody gets hurt!" A man wearing a black hood threatened as he held a knife up to Yugi's head. "Whatever cash you got, hand it over!"  
"A-Atem!" Yugi coughed as the man struggled to keep him in place.  
"Stop squirming!" He threatened again.  
"Let him go." Atem said sternly. He didn't want to have to fight the man, but he also didn't want Yugi to get hurt. Obviously, this mugger meant business if he was toting a knife around with him. "Just let him go and I'll give you what you want."

"Tch!" The man grimaced. "Don't fuck with me! Give me whatever valuables you got on you and no one gets hurt!" Just then, the man felt a kick to his knee followed by a blow to his face. "Sh-shit!" He stumbled backwards and the knife fell from his hand as Yugi maneuvered out of his grip and quickly ran next to Atem. "Y-you little..." Blood dripped from his nose as he glared at the two males.

"Just give it up." Atem picked up the knife and slung it away. "You've lost. Now I suggest," his eyes narrowed and voice hardened. "You leave or it wont just be your nose that gets broken."  
The man gritted his teeth. "No one makes a fool out of me!" He reached into his jacket pocket.  
"Yugi, watch out!"

Time stopped. Everything looked like it was in a different color. There was a weight on his arms. When he looked down, all he saw was red splattered against pure white on the ground. He felt a hand caress his cheek followed by the soft call of his name. "Y-Yugi..."  
"Fuck!" The hooded man darted off in the other direction, disappearing behind a thick wall of snow and darkness.

All Yugi could do was stare, breathless, in shock. "Yugi..." Atem's frail voice reached his ears again. When he felt his gloved hand slide from his face, thats when his brain finally registered, and reality snapped back to him.

"A-Atem?" He looked into eyes of indigo, which were quickly beginning to fade into a paler color. "Atem!" He grabbed Atem's hand and held it tightly in his. "Listen, you're gonna be fine, baby! Stay with me!" He did everything he could think of to keep Atem's eyes on him. He patted his cheek, squeezed his hand, and kept his head on his knee. "I'm going to get help! Just hold, Atem! Please!" He cried and lukewarm tears dripped onto Atem's face.  
"Yugi, I love you." he whispered faintly before his eyelids closed.  
Yugi frantically shook his head. "Atem, stay with me! I'll call for help! Stay with me!"

~/~

"We've got a patient with a serious gunshot wound! Critical condition, major blood loss! Lets move, people! Move!" Doctors and nurses scrambled through the emergency door. Yugi tried his best to keep up, never once letting go of Atem's hand since they arrived to pick him up. With each passing second, he could feel the heat in his body growing colder and colder. More tears poured from his eyes as he looked at his lover unconscious on the carrier. When they approached the doors to the ER, a nurse had to stop him.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't go in the ER with him."  
"No let me go! He needs me! Its all my fault!"  
"I'm sorry, but we can't allow you to go in at the moment."

Yugi did everything possible to fight against the nurses; kick, scream, cry, beg, and plead. But neither would abide to his wishes. "Please... just let me see him!" Losing strength, he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "Please..." His cheeks were puffy and red; blood was smeared across his jacket. The horrific scenario of the hooded man in the park kept replaying in his mind. If he were more careful, Atem wouldn't be in this situation. If he were more careful, they would be at home right now drinking hot chocolate. So then why was that not the case? Why?!

"Yugi!" A girl with brown hair came running through the hospital entrance. Upon seeing Yugi knelt on the floor, she picked up the pace of her steps and embraced him. "Yugi!" She hugged him tightly. "Are you ok? Where's Atem? Is he ok?!" The only response she got was absolute silence from the boy. "Yugi?"

"Miss, are you a friend or relative of his?"  
"Uh, yes!" She picked her head up and answered the nurses. "I'm his friend, Mana."  
"Ok. Well, I'm sorry but you'll both have to sit in the waiting room while we tend to your friend in the ER."

Mana nodded before turning her attention back to Yugi. "Hey, Yugi." She whispered. "Come on, lets let them do their job." It took some coaxing, but eventually the brunette was able to get Yugi back on his feet and lead him to the waiting room. Both of them sat in a chair and Mana slowly stroked Yugi's back attempting to comfort him. "Hey, it'll be alright, ok? I'm here for you. Ryou and Solomon are also on their way."

Yugi shook his head. "No... its my fault. This is all my fault." He whispered. Mana wrapped her arm around him and held him closer for consolation.  
"Nothing is your fault." She rested her chin atop his head; tears were brimming in the corners of her green eyes. Regardless, she still continued to comfort her friend.

Before anyone had noticed, two hours had passed. Footsteps tapped down the hallways, voices chattered, and the clock ticked endlessly. Yugi and Mana were still in the same position as they were before; both with their eyes closed, however, neither were asleep. Solomon, Yugi's grandfather, attempted to distract himself by watching TV in the lobby, but he was just as restless. Ryou had shown up about forty-five minutes ago, just as panicked and worried. However, when Mana looked at him and gave a gesture to be quiet, he complied and leaned against the wall. His arms were folded across his chest and white bangs shadowed his face as he stared at the floor. It had felt like they were in the waiting room forever, just simply wondering, praying, _hoping_ that Atem would be alright. And when the clock ticked for the next hour, someone finally walked in.

"Yugi Mutou?" the doctor called.  
"Y-yes?" He quickly stood up, almost losing balance after being in such a dead position for so long.  
"I have information on your partner, Atem. Would you like to hear the details?" Yugi nodded. "Ok. It appears the bullet managed to hit a major artery. His right lung was also punctured. As of right now, he's still in critical condition and his breathing is labored." The doctor then lifted his face from the clipboard. Everyone could notice the troubled look in his eyes. "If you wish to see him, now would probably be the best time."

Without a second thought, Yugi darted out of the room. Mana followed behind him while Ryou and Solomon listened to the rest of the doctor's details. Unable to find the right expression for the situation, they simply nodded in understanding. Pushing open the doors to the ER, Yugi desperately called out Atem's name. A nurse had to quiet him down to prevent disturbing all the other patients. Eventually, she led him to the room Atem was in. He didn't hesitate a step as he turned the silver door knob.

When he opened the door, he had to hold himself back from crying again. Atem was lying on the bed, a heart monitor beeping in the background and an oxygen mask on his face. Wires were everywhere and the room smelled of iron. Yugi's heart raced in his chest, fearing the worst. Mana stood by the doorway as he pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"Atem." Yugi grabbed the man's hand and held it with both of his own. His skin was almost as cold as ice. "Atem, I'm so sorry..." He brought his forehead down to the side of the bed. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Yugi felt a very light squeeze on his hand. But when he lifted his head, Atem looked as if he had never moved. But at the same time, Yugi knew he was subconsciously trying to comfort him; trying to tell him that there was nothing to worry about and everything would be fine. In truth, nothing was his fault; not a thing. But nothing about this setting was fine either. Feeling every ounce of regret in him, he allowed more tears to fall. "Atem..." he whispered. "I love you."

* * *

_Can someone please tell me to stop listening to sad music? Because my OTP is going to keep suffering. ;n; So ____I'm a little bit unsure on this fic since it'll be something different from what I usually write, but I hope everyone will enjoy it! _Thank you for reading! More to come!  



	2. Chapter 2

The sky was cloudy with just a bit of wind. Birds chirped and chattered while a few streaks of sunlight peeked through the thick cumulus. Pink flower petals littered the ground and a sweet fragrance drafted through the air. His window open, the white curtains flickered in the breeze. He was lying sound asleep on the large bed, tucked under a purple blanket. Sundays weren't always this peaceful, but when they were, he made sure to enjoy it. However, not everyone was too keen on him sleeping the day away. He frowned when he felt something scratch and paw at his nose. He attempted to ignore it.

When the scratching continued, he groaned and drowsily opened his eyes. "Alright... Alright!" He yawned agitatedly before sitting up. He stretched and numerous joints clicked in response as a delightful shudder rolled down his back. With a sigh, he looked at the perpetrator responsible for waking him; a brown cat.

The cat tilted its head, yellow eyes looking at the boy curiously before it meowed and purred in his lap. Yugi already knew what that meant. "Alright, Kuriboh, I'll feed you in a minute. Let me get myself together." He brought his legs to side of the bed, scratching his head in the process. He checked the digital clock on the nightstand; 9 a.m. Not bad, but he honestly could have slept in a little bit more.

Kuriboh rubbed against his back, purring and wrapping his tail around him. He almost seemed like a demanding adult urging a little kid to get out of bed. Eventually, he did so and made his way to the bathroom. Blue jeans and a black tank top were already hanging up for him to wear. After cleaning himself up and changing clothes, he scooped the cat into his arms and headed to the kitchen. He poured a fresh bowl of water and opened a can of gourmet cat food. "You know, this is why you're so spoiled."

The feline tilted its head again before mewling and then going on to eat its breakfast. Yugi, still getting the yawns out of his system, started making coffee. Personally he didn't care for coffee and rarely drank it, but it was just a little habit he failed to notice and would just offer it to guests that came over. Right now, a cup of orange juice would suffice. He took a gulp from the glass and then thought about what his plans would be today. Probably wouldn't hurt to give Mana a visit; she might need help again.

After sitting in silence a while, Yugi put the glass in the sink. He slid on his shoes grabbed the keys hanging on a hook by the front door. "Kuri!" He called out. "Lets go see Mana!" The cat quickly darted out the door as Yugi closed and locked it. Living alone in an apartment everyday took some getting used to, but he managed to cope. After a quick double check, he began making his way down the steps.

~/~

In the midst of spring, everything seemed to be bustling with activity. Traffic was mild, but everyone was trying to get from one place to another all too quickly. Businessmen and other people walked the streets, suitcases in hand while they impatiently waited to cross the roads. Yugi often carried Kuriboh in his arms on days like this; he'd have a heart attack if the little cat ended up getting lost. It wasn't long before he reached his desired location. The sounds of dogs barking, and glass shattering was almost music to his ears his ears as he opened the door.

"Mana, what mess are you making now?" Yugi asked as he walked inside.  
"Uh... Ah.. h-hold on, Yugi!" She said roughly.  
"Do you need any help?" he asked in concern setting Kuriboh down and making his way to the back.  
"N-no, I'm fine! You don't have to- NO! DON'T EAT THAT!" Another crash was heard.

When Yugi walked into the back room where dogs were running around playing and eating scattered dog food on the floor, he sighed. Mana was sitting on the floor, rubbing her bottom while bags of pet food were spilled out in front of her. "H-hey, Yugi!" She tried to smile away the awkwardness.

Yugi just laughed and held out his hand. "Come on. Lets get this mess sorted out."  
She nodded. "Yeah."

Mana worked at a pet rescue center. She took in strays and abused animals, raising them back to full health before offering them up for adoption. Her manager, Mahad, had recently left her in charge while he attended business with another pet rescue shelter elsewhere. That was probably the worst thing he ever could have done, not because Mana wasn't a great storekeeper, but because she's often very clumsy. Ok, well maybe not often, but sometimes. Regardless, each time Yugi came here, there was a new mess to clean up, not that he minded. He enjoyed helping her and spending time with all the animals.

Once the floor was swept clean and all the dogs herded back into their cages, Mana let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Yugi." She dusted off her khaki capris and the baby blue ruffled top she wore. "You really helped me out!" She smiled sweetly at him before skipping back to the front.

"So, did ya need anything? Is little Kuri low on cat food?" She leaned down and held out her hand to pet the feline, but he backed away and let out a low growl. "Geez, whats with you?" She pouted. "How come you're always nice and cuddly to Yugi and mean to everyone else?"  
Yugi laughed. "You know thats just how he is!"  
"Yeah, I know." She grinned. "Do you need me to watch him for you today?"  
"Yeah. I'm gonna go make my usual stop and then head over to grandpa's. I think he needs help checking inventory."  
"Ok! I'll see you later, Yugi!" She waved goodbye as the male headed out the door.

Then just when the day seemed to be going well, of course the sky thunders as more clouds drift closer. It was still light out and no rain yet, but that could change in a matter of seconds. Yugi, however, was in no hurry. He already knew what he was going to do, how long he'd stay out, and when he'd leave as it was something he did every Sunday. Holding a bouquet of Harlequin flowers that he had purchased from a nearby shop, he walked to his next destination.

~/~

By the time Yugi reached his grandpa's game shop, he was _drenched_; completely soaked from the now pouring rain. Lightning flashed through the windows, and thunder rattled the ground. He sighed, wiping his shoes on the rug so as not to track any dirt or water inside._ 'Well, I guess its a good thing I did leave Kuri with Mana.'_ He thought before chuckling to himself. He then looked outside again, watching rain drops patter against buildings. He was silent as he stared, glancing towards the gray colored sky. Clear droplets fell from the tip of his bangs to his cheeks, disguising what was actually there.

"Yugi?" Solomon called to his grandson, sounding a little bit concerned.  
"Huh?" Yugi turned around. "Oh, grandpa!" He smiled upon seeing the old man bringing him a towel to dry off with.  
"Mana told me you were on your way here." He frowned. "Although, you really shouldn't be going out in the rain."  
"I'm fine." Yugi muttered as he dried his face and arms off. He then wrapped the towel around his shoulders. "So, you need help with the stock today, right?"  
"Ah, yes!" Solomon nodded before turning on his heel.

Yugi followed his grandpa to the back of the shop and into a storage room where there were boxes of new toys, board games, and other accessories just brought in. He grabbed the clip board and began writing down serial numbers and other important information. "I see duel monsters is still pretty popular." He commented.

"Yeah. And we make a good profit from people coming in to collect the cards. But today, we have some limited edition figurines in stock!"  
Yugi's mouth dropped. "Really? No way!"  
"Mhm." Solomon smiled. "And just for you, I managed to get my hands on this."

Yugi completely dropped the clipboard he was holding. In his grandfather's hands was a six inch Dark Magician figurine; one of his most favorite of the Duel Monsters series. "F-for me?" Solomon nodded. "G-grandpa, I-I can't take this..." Well he could, but he was reluctant. It was something rare and valuable after all; he couldn't just accept such an item.

"Take it! Its yours!" He shoved the figurine into Yugi's hands. "I got it for a deal, and I know you like things like this so." he shrugged and went back to managing the other store wear. "Besides, you've been looking a little bit down lately."  
"Thank you, grandpa!" Yugi tackled both arms around his grandfather. "I promise to cherish it!"  
Solomon chuckled graciously. It was rare nowadays too see Yugi get excited over something. "Ok, thats enough. Back to work."  
"Y-yes!"

Some time passed before they were finished in the storage room for the day and put all the new merchandise up for display. After stretching out and deciding to take a break, Yugi turned on the TV. Didn't seem like anything was on, so he landed on watching the news for now. He listened to the reporter talk about the weather before switching to another subject.

_"And in other news, the multimillion dollar company, Kaiba Corp. has had success in yet another one of their products. According to ears on the inside, the company is currently looking to expand their business in the toy industry by working with other stores and clients."_

Solomon frowned at that. "I received a letter from them yesterday. Looks like they've got their eye on my shop for some reason or another, but I refuse to work with them. I've been doing fine on my own!"  
"Kaiba Corp contacted you?"  
"Mhm."

Now that was something interesting. Why, of all stores to choose from, would they target the Kame Game Shop? Well sure they made excellent sales and stuff, but it wasn't like his grandpa was running a chain or anything. Yugi pondered in thought while he continued listening to the news station.

_"Here with us now, we have a representative of Kaiba Corp. Sir, what are your opinions on the popular Duel Monsters game?"_  
_"Well, there really is not much to say about it. Sales have been good, it is now popular worldwide, and we're just happy to see a group of dedicated fans and employers. They are the ones that help build Kaiba Corp."_  
_"I see. And is there any word from Kaiba himself on his company's success?"_  
_There was a little bit of silence before the man responded. "I would not expect to hear much from him. After all, this is just the first step of many for the industry."  
"And how do you feel being such a strong representative of the company? Do you see yourself as a possible successor?"  
"Ha!" The man scoffed. "I wouldn't dream of it!"  
_

Yugi lifted his head as he suddenly found his attention drawn back to the television. He couldn't describe it, but he felt something oddly familiar just now. Though when he looked back at the screen, the station flickered to a commercial break. However, there was an odd sense of deja vu in the atmosphere. He felt as if he recalled something vague. _'What...'  
_

"Yugi, could you give me a hand please?" Solomon called from upstairs.  
"Huh?" Yugi snapped from his daydreaming. "Coming, gramps!"

Deciding that the speculation probably wasn't anything of importance, Yugi disregarded his previous thoughts. However, a weird chill kept riding up his spine and he couldn't shake it off.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Tuesday; he hated Tuesdays. He absolutely dreaded them. Why? Well aside from having to sit still in an uncomfortable chair for two to three hours while a sales representative talked to them in a room and compared stocks, it kept him from doing things that were more important. In short, Tuesdays were the days he had to attend uneventful business meetings. Now as an executive of a top-selling merchandise company, one would think that this was something he would be used to, but it wasn't. Not in the slightest. Which was why he was internally overjoyed when the sales rep finally concluded the meet.

"Questions? No? Alright, gentlemen. Have a good day. You are dismissed!"

Everyone stood from their chairs and walked out of the office in an orderly fashion. He exhaled, happy be free of that enclosed space, which if he were lucky, he wouldn't be seeing again for some time. He ran a hand through his hair and held back a yawn. He could really use some coffee right about now. And then decide on what he was going to eat for the night. Sure, Kaiba Corp paid him well, but having free time to settle down and relax was another factor. Just as he was about to set off and leave, someone called his name.

"Yami!" He turned around to see one of his co-workers, Duke walking towards him. His green eyes reflected against the bright light, and his hair was pulled back professionally in a ponytail, with a bang over his face. Aside from being one of the more attractive clients in the work place, he had a perfect attendance rate and made it a habit to get to know everyone around him for information and resource purposes. You could rely on him for just about anything. He even started his own game trend among the industry known as Dungeon Dice Monsters. The game was so popular he earned an executive spot as well in Kaiba Corp; Dungeon Dice Monsters still continues to be successful to this day. Its no wonder so many employees, both male and female, look up to him when they see him; he certainly had a unique flair about him.

"Hello, Duke." Yami greeted.  
"Hey!" He smiled. "Good work on the news cast Sunday! I almost didn't recognize that was you talking on there!"  
Yami snorted. "Really?"  
"Well, then I saw the hair." He plucked one of Yami's blonde bangs. "And we're hosting a party Friday for the company's success."  
"Not big on parties." Yami retorted. "Besides, its just an excuse for you to drink and flirt."  
"And," Duke added, "Get on the others good sides! Joey's gonna be there."  
"You mean Kaiba's lapdog?" He frowned.  
"Hey, don't be like that. He's a pretty chill dude once you get to know him."  
"I'm sure."

Yami shook his head; he really did not want to be standing here talking about parties and whatnot when he had things to do. A distraction, change of subject, anything just so he could move along. He wasn't a fan of idle chit-chat, but did enjoy the company of others, outside of work that is.

"So, that aside, have you been assigned anything yet? The company's been sending out letters to certain stores they want to collaborate with. And everyone's been assigned different places to you know, _smooth talk_ them into working with us!"  
"Yeah. I already have my list of assigned storekeepers I am to meet. Actually," Yami checked the watch on his wrist. "I should probably be heading out now before the majority of them close."  
"Alright. Make some big progress!"

Yami nodded and walked out through the sliding glass doors. Even when his work in the company was done for the day, he still had things outside of it to do. He sighed. _'I better be getting paid extra for this.'_ Reaching inside the steel briefcase he carried, he took out a packet of papers. In total, there were twenty-seven stores he needed to meet. No doubt today would deplete all of his remaining energy. "Well, no point in standing here." He placed the papers back in his briefcase and made a beeline to the nearest store on the list.

~/~

It had been a busy day in the Kame Game Shop. With new releases and special items in stock, many people varying from children to collectors rushed in to grab what they could. More than once Yugi had to break up a fight between two kids disputing over a toy they wanted. To make matters worse, the cash register crashed so both Solomon and Yugi had to work together on receiving payment by hand and giving out change until the repairman showed. Thank goodness math was one of the things he was majoring on.

Letting out a sigh, Yugi tried to work on his English report. The day had slowed down; most of the customers came in early for what they wanted, so Yugi quickly took the opportunity to catch up on his school work. And it didn't help any that he would have to start cramming for finals soon. Frustrated, he laid his head down on the counter and nuzzled into his arms.

"Come on, Yugi. Keep a stiff upper lip!" Ryou encouraged.  
"I can't. Daitokuji-sensei is too much."  
"Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice." Ryou nodded as he typed away on his laptop. "But the sooner you get it out of the way, the better, right?"  
"I guess..."

Yugi literally felt drained. Between paying rent, going to school, and volunteering two part time jobs with Mana and gramps, his body's stress levels were gradually growing. His feet were starting to drag, his complexion was fading, and he felt his mind deteriorating. Things back then weren't so bad, but... He shook his head before any nostalgic thoughts came to mind; preferably thoughts he'd rather forget. He stood back up and stretched; Kuriboh rubbed against his ankles and purred.

"Alright, Yugi. I'm going to head home now." Ryou closed his laptop and packed it in his bag. "I'll come hang out again, but I'm starving!" He laughed.  
"Ok. I'll see you later, Ryou."

He waved goodbye to the British teen. Looking back to his unfinished report, he felt nauseous. So instead of doing that, he turned around to sort out some paperwork his grandpa neglected to do. As long as he didn't have to write anything for the time being, he didn't feel the need to scream. Distracted, he failed to notice someone walk into the shop.

Kuriboh curiously darted towards them and sniffed around their feet. The person smiled and reached down to pet him. "Hello, little one. Where's your master?" The cat purred as its spine was stroked.

Now that struck Yugi's attention. "Thats odd. He's normally not friendly with anyone unless its me or-" Yugi went silent as he turned around and looked at the person. They were dressed in a black suit, red tie, perfectly shined leather shoes, and silver earrings. Instead of the suitcase they walked in with, what lied content in their hands was a brown bundle of fur. Kuriboh meowed and pawed playfully at the stranger's face.

_Their face._ Every detail of the man was eerily familiar. Black spiky hair with dark red highlights and blonde bangs. Ivory skin almost seemed to gleam in the light. And those eyes; they were a deep shade of purple with a sliver of crimson in them if you looked close enough. That form, that voice, everything._ 'This person...'_ Yugi's heart stopped.

"Oh, excuse me." The man cleared his throat. "I am an executive from Kaiba Corporation. My name is Yami."  
Yugi was still in stupor.  
"Are you ok?" The man asked with a concerned demeanor.  
Yugi slowly moved his lips. "Yami? Y-your name is Yami?"  
"Yes."

Yami? Yugi didn't know anyone by that name. He had never heard of them. Though for some reason, he felt like he _knew_ the person in front of him; everything was strikingly familiar. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and put a hand over his forehead.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked. When he took a step forward, Yugi brought his other hand up, motioning him to stop. "Hey, are you not feeling well?" He attempted to ask again.  
"I'm fine. I just..." This was bad. He needed to get his mind back together. But somehow looking at this stranger's face made him almost feel faint, and not in a good way. But he knew why. It was because, _'He... he looks like him.'_

"Should I call for help?"  
Yugi finally snapped out of his trance. "Uh, no sorry. I was just out of it from doing schoolwork!" He gave a little laugh to ease the tension. "Anyway, did you need something?"  
"Oh, yes. I would like to talk to the store owner if they are available."  
_'Store owner?'_ Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What for?"  
"I am an executive of Kaiba Corporation. Recently, I have been assigned to meet with certain stores and negotiate to business with them. In short," Yami pulled out a sheet of paper from his briefcase. "We would like to be affiliated with your store."  
"What?" Yugi looked over the paper, an expression of disbelief on his face. _'So grandpa was serious...'_  
"Which is why I would like to speak with the store owner."  
"Ok, go ahead." Yugi smirked.  
"Huh?" Yami became confused. "What do you mean? Is he in the back?"  
"Nope. You're talking to him. My grandpa and I both run this shop. So if there's anything you need to talk about, you can talk to me." He grinned. Yugi already knew the pros and cons of handling people like this.

"Ah, I see." Yami was slightly taken aback and put a hand on his chin in thought. "Then, I suppose we should discuss what to expect should you agree to work with us."  
Yugi sighed. "Honestly, you're wasting your time. My grandpa already turned down your offer, right? I'd really appreciate it if you and your company stopped pestering us." He wasn't in the mood to talk about business in the first place, but if he wasn't up-front about it, this guy would probably never leave. And Yugi _really_ wanted him to leave for less or more reasons. The queasy feeling in his stomach started to come back.

"Well if you-"  
Yugi slammed his hands on the counter. "I said we're not interested! So get out!" He had no clue where the sudden anger came from, but the more he talked to this person, the more agitated he felt. He didn't mean to scream at him, but he was slowly losing his nerve. Too many things were going on at once and he turned his back to Yami showing his obvious discontent.

"Then I am sorry to have bothered you." Yami gave a slight bow of his head. "But if you should change your mind, here's my business card." He set it near the register before proceeding to leave. Well this store was a bust. Honestly he didn't know why he bothered trying to win them over; he knew that they would be finicky from the get-go. Although this particular person seemed rather unwilling and nervous for some reason. Yugi not only refused to listen to anything he had to say, but he couldn't help notice the way he kept staring at him. _'Whats his problem?'_

The way he was acting, almost looked _troubled_. But troubled about what? Was he really against Kaiba Corp getting in the way of their store or could it be something more? Yami shook his head. He didn't have time to think about things like that; he had more business to attend to. A quick glimpse of his watch told him he had another forty minutes before the next store he was to meet closed. He donned a taxi and made way downtown.

Kuriboh watched as Yami left and mewled, almost as if he were trying to say _'Hey, where are you going?'_ And he continued staring through the glass windows for some time until Yugi called out to him.  
"Whats with you, Kuri? You never act like that towards anyone else."  
The feline did not respond to his words and curled up on the windowsill; his yellow eyes staring intently outside. Yugi himself couldn't help but to do the same. Neither he nor Kuriboh ever acted a certain way towards someone. And he was so rude to Yami; the man was only doing his job. However, it wasn't just that that bothered Yugi. The chill on his spine returned.

"Yugi, are you okay? Was someone here just now?" Solomon asked as he entered the room.  
"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine, gramps!" He smiled reassuringly.  
"Hm?" Solomon couldn't really tell what was on the boy's mind, but he decided to take his word for it. "Alright. If you need me, I'll be out back."  
"Ok!"

Of course he wasn't okay; in fact he was far from it. After all, its not everyday that you meet someone who looks exactly like your deceased lover.


	4. Chapter 4

Tired. Stressed. Overworked. Those were the three words that described him perfectly. He had just finished sorting the rest of the paperwork he had to do for today and on top of that he had a manuscript to type down back at home. It was going to be a night like any other, and while he did not favor working overtime on certain days, at least it kept food on the table. Turning off the computer in his office and reaching for his jacket, it was finally time for him get out of this damned building. Or so he thought until he saw Duke knock at his door frame.

"Hey, Yami!" He greeted. "So you comin'?"  
"Coming where?" He asked with a raised brow.  
"To the party upstairs!"  
"No. Hell no." He had much better things to do than sit around, talk, and drink.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that." Duke wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "It'll be fun. Besides, you need to cut loose every once in a while. You're always overworking yourself and I've never seen you relax. So how about it, just for tonight?"  
"No." Yami removed Duke's arm from his shoulder and that was it. There was absolutely no way in hell he was going to be stuck with co-workers he didn't care to associate with surrounded by booze and god knows what else. He'd much rather get the rest of his work out the way than _hang out_.  
"Well," Duke smirked. "Thats too bad. Because I already told the others you were coming. And Joey's there. It'd be rude to not show up for one of your boss' important associates, right?"

Yami paused in his steps. Damn. He was trapped. It assuredly wouldn't be anything nice if he left a bad impression on someone as important as that. And while he absolutely despised the idea of partying, he appalled getting a bad mark on his clean work record for something so pointless and tedious. He sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

"Thats the spirit!" Duke smiled. "I'm sure everyone will be happy to meet you."  
"I'm sure they will too..." Yami said with a grumble. He held back the very strong urge to yell as he walked onboard the elevator with Duke.

They got off on the fifth floor, where meetings and other management was held. It only took loud laughter and the pop of a champagne bottle being opened for Yami to pinpoint the room they were going to. Duke opened the door and greeted everyone. "Whats up, everybody! We're here!"

"Duke!" Everyone cheered; their cheeks were tinted pink whilst holding up cups and cans of alcohol and making erratic movements. "So who do you have there? Is he the infamous Yami we've heard so much about?"  
"Yep!" Duke elbowed Yami. "He's one of best reps of the company; and a great manager, too!"  
"Nice to meet you." A woman with purple hair bowed her head. "I'm Dextra. I handle the company's technological details and keep our news reports up to date." She then tapped a man sitting beside her.  
"Ehhh?" He slurred. "Right. I'm Nistro. I pretty much do the same thing as her, but I keep everyone in line! So don't let me catch you slacking off Mr. High and Mighty."

Yami wanted someone to shoot him right now. He felt awkward. He wasn't the socializing type so seeing and having to greet so many faces at one time made him feel a bit uneasy. Although before he could say that it was nice meeting everyone, someone else called out to him and he cringed. _'Please, no...'_

"Hey!" A young man with blonde hair stood from his chair. He was dressed in a white suit with a blue dragon emblem stitched on the upper right. The initials _KC_ were also under it. This person was Joseph Wheeler, Kaiba's second-hand man among other things. Yami didn't have to know much about him other than the fact that he followed Kaiba's coat-tails like a lost dog. He did help manage some other parts of the company, but it was nothing special or important.

He smiled. "So you're Yami?"  
"Yes." Yami bowed. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wheeler."  
"You can jus' call me Joey! I ain't for all that formal stuff!" Joey laughed. "And why da long face? Aint ya happy to cut back from work a bit?"  
Yami had a hard time trying to get used to Joey's Brooklyn dialect, but he was still able to follow his words. "Ah, its just... I'm not really into these kinds of things, so forgive me if I come off as rude." Yami scratched his head. He really, _really_ wanted to leave now. But with Duke leaning against the door and conversing with the other employers, it seemed impossible.  
Joey wrapped his arm around Yami's shoulder. "Relax. I'm not gonna like tell on you or anything. We're all here ta have fun, right?" He picked up a can of beer and held it up in the air. "Hey guys, why don't we make a toast for Yami here? A great benefactor of Kaiba Corp!"

Everyone held up their drinks. "Yami, a great benefactor of Kaiba Corp!" They toasted and tilted their heads back as they consumed their beverages. Seeing as there was going to be nothing else better he could do, Yami finally pulled up a chair to the table and talked with a few people. It wasn't as horrible as he thought it would be. While he wasn't much of a drinker, he did indulge himself in a beer or two just for the special occasion. And Joey wasn't all that bad either. Turns out that he's working on becoming a video game designer and currently majors in gaming, graphics, and web design. Probably explains how he ended up at Kaiba Corp and caught the attention the stoic CEO. The only thing different was their personalities.

"Yeah, Kaiba's kind of a jerk sometimes. But I aint got no complaints against the moneybags." Joey laughed. "Should see em' when he gets all riled up!"  
"Yeah, and then we all have to suffer when he comes to work angry the next day because of something you did." Dextra sighed.  
"Eheheh!" Joey laughed apologetically.

The party lasted another hour or so before everyone finally decided it was time to go home. Joey gave Yami his number saying that if he found himself in any trouble, all he needed to do was call. Yami smiled and nodded as Joey walked up to a black limo that pulled up in front of them. Duke walked to his car with one of the female employers at the party, of course, and said his goodbyes as well. So all in all, going to an office party wasn't too terrible. Yami got to meet some interesting faces and most importantly he was on everyone's good side. Now as for the only bad thing? It was well past eleven o' clock. He would have liked to been in bed about three hours ago. Didn't help that he walked to work everyday and there weren't many taxis available this time of night.

As badly as he didn't feel like walking, he tentatively started making his way home. At least the temperature was fair and sky clear, so the roads weren't as dark as they would normally be. _'Hm, maybe I should take a detour through Central Park.'_ He turned on the paved road, into an area filled with blooming cherry blossom trees and benches to rest on. A few hedges were due for a trim, but they did nothing to deteriorate from the natural beauty of the vicinity. It was the perfect thing he needed to clear his mind. As he approached another part of the intertwining paths, he saw something out the corner of his eye. _'Hm?'_ Curiously, he stopped and looked; there was a person standing near a water fountain.

They were dressed casually save for a black choker around their neck and hair that stood up in spikes. Actually, Yami could have sworn he recognized this person. He took a closer look, and when the person turned their head, he was easily able to identify them. _'Isn't he that storekeeper I met with the other day? Whats he doing here so late?'_ It was probably none of his business, but still Yami found it odd that anyone was here just standing around. Especially during such a dangerous time of the night.

He continued to stand by the water fountain, and faintly Yami could hear his voice. When he brought a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes, Yami got the impression that he was crying. But crying for what? When he opted to walk towards him and ask, a bird flew out from a bush. Startled, the boy gasped and ran off in the other direction. Did he really get spooked that bad? Yami shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what to make of the situation. Thinking he should just pretend he never saw anything, he decided to continue his trek home, however, something glimmered in his right eye. _'What?'_ He turned his head, and spotted something on the ground near the base of the water fountain. He walked over to pick the item up. _'This is...'_


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is it?" Yugi searched frantically through the master bedroom of his apartment, tossing clothes from drawers, rummaging through junk in the nightstand, and crawling across the floor on his hands and knees. Kuriboh played with a sock that he had thrown earlier. "I've got to find it..." Yugi sighed and stood up. He left the bedroom a devastated mess as he marched down the hall into the living room. _'Its got to be here somewhere. Please don't tell me I've lost it!'_

Yugi flipped over the sofa cushions, looked under the table, even behind the TV; still no trace of what he was looking for. He was starting to panic as he paced back and forth. _'Calm down, calm down. Maybe its-'_ His thoughts were interrupted as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He took out the mobile device and upon seeing Ryou's name on the screen, he answered.

"Hello?"  
"Yugi, where are you? Daitokuji-sensei is going to be here any minute with the tests!"  
"What?! I totally forgot we had a test today! I'll be there in a minute."  
"Alright. Hurry!"

With that, he ended the call and quickly put on his jacket. He made sure Kuriboh had fresh food and water and his litter box was changed. Then grabbing all of his materials for class, he said a quick goodbye to the feline before leaving out the door. His mind was still in disarray, however. _'Please, PLEASE don't tell me I lost it...'_ He scanned the ground with worried eyes as he made his way towards the university. Nothing; not a trace. And he became even more distraught thinking that he might have lost it at school. What if someone picked it up? Maybe they returned it to the lost and found? But something as unique and valuable... would they? Yugi shook his head. At this rate, his nerves would be too bad for him to focus on his test. He exhaled slowly. _'Relax.'_ He tried to think of all the places he'd visited yesterday and thought about backtracking his steps after his classes were over. For now, that was all he could do.

~/~

Yami shut down his computer and began tidying up his office. He had finished all the work he needed to today and with no other assignments, it was going to feel great leaving early. He glanced at his watch; 1:34 p.m. He could go home and catch up on some other priority things, relax a bit, maybe even have time to make a decent meal. But first, there was something else he needed to do today. He opened the top drawer on his desk and took something out before quickly putting it in his pocket. He didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea if they saw him with such an item. And he was in no mood to argue against childish banter.

As he stepped from his office, and turned to lock it, the regular chatter of people on the floor went silent. Curious, he looked to see what caused the sudden occurrence. Joey and Kaiba had just arrived on the floor, both looking equally suave and sophisticated in their business attire. It was actually rare to see either of them this time of day as they usually came to do their work either early in the morning or in the dead of night. The only times anyone saw them was individually when called to their offices. Yami's attention hardened when he heard them both arguing about something.

"Ey, I'm not ya personal delivery boy! If ya forget something I already told ya it aint my fault!"  
"Would you please stop yapping." Kaiba frowned.  
"Tch." Joey smirked. "I'm not da one lookin bad in front of all my employees. You're da one late for a meeting."

Kaiba sighed and turned around to face the blonde. Everyone's eyes were on them, wondering what was going to happen next. Yami could hear someone mutter, "_Oh, he's fired! Definitely!_"  
Kaiba made no moves or gestures; his ice-cold eyes continued to stare at Joey. And then with the papers in both his hands, he brought them up to their faces; the room was filled with gasps. Yami couldn't see what happened due to the awkward angle, but it looked as if Kaiba just slapped Joey with the papers. However, when the CEO lowered his hands, a smirk played on his face while Joey's eyes were wide and cheeks lightly tinted pink.

Kaiba does nothing else as he disappears behind an office door where a meeting is being held; all eyes are then on Joey.  
"Ya jerk!" He growls. He then turns attention to everyone else. "Ey, whaddya lookin at? Get back ta work!"

Everyone quickly scrambled, acting as if they didn't witness a thing. Yami couldn't help but to laugh. So this is what Joey was like with Kaiba around; interesting. To think they even _flirt_ at work under such circumstances. Well, maybe it was just Kaiba's way of keeping him in line.

"Ey, Yami!" Joey grinned. "Just the person I wanted to see!" He wrapped his arm around Yami's shoulder and hugged him roughly.  
"H-hi, Joey! Is there something I can help you with?"  
"Well not really." He says before letting go of the man. "Jus' wanted to check on how you were doin'."  
"I'm fine. I was just about to leave work and attend to some other business."  
"Well its a good thing I caught ya then."  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
"Well..." Joey put a hand behind his head. "Dextra called in sick and we don't have anyone handling our reports Sunday. So if it aint too much ta ask, could you maybe fill 'er in?"  
"What?"  
"I know it sucks and all, but you're da only I can rely on for this. Everyone else will just half-ass it, y'know?"  
"I understand. Its no problem. I will have it done." He bowed.  
"Great, I knew I could count on ya, buddy!" He rubs Yami's head before walking off. "I'll make it to ya somehow!"

After fixing his hair, Yami sighs. _'My work is never done.'_ He really didn't mind being asked to fill in for someone else while they were sick; a situation such as that can't be helped. But why on Earth did it have to be on a Sunday? He not only felt frustrated that it was one of his days off, but also felt sorry for Dextra who had to work on Sundays. _'Does she even have a day off?'_ He wonders faintly before boarding the elevator. He quickly taps his left pocket, making sure the item he had before was still there. Once he was assured, he made haste to his next destination.

~/~

Hunched over the counter of the register in his grandpa's shop, Yugi tried to study his notes. Exams were coming up in less than two months and he needed to prepare. But his mind instead was somewhere else, lingering with guilt and regret. He couldn't find it. He looked all over the university in places he would usually hang out with Ryou; nothing. The lost and found was also no help. He even asked Mana and looked around the pet store. No luck there either. He was on the verge of crying; he was panicked and frustrated at the same time. _'I can't believe this.'_ He put a hand over his eyes, rubbing them. He then heard the door to the shop open and he groaned. He was in no mood to serve any customers today. He heard the soft patter of Kuriboh's feet darting towards them.

"Welcome to the Kame Game Shop." he sighed, slowly raising his head. "May I help y-" He stopped when he saw who the customer was.  
"Hello." Yami greeted. "I see we meet again. You're Yugi, right?"  
Yugi tried hard not to frown. "I thought I already told you we're not interested in-"  
"Is this yours?" Yami held something out in his hand.  
Yugi's jaw slacked. "Oh-.. Oh my god!"

He was speechless as he picked up the item from Yami's hand; a diamond ring. He inspected it carefully; not a single scratch. The diamond was still in place and the sterling silver perfectly shined. And when he went to slide it on, it fit him just the way it always did; a little loose, but still snug.

Yami grinned. "I thought it might belong to you."  
"Wh-where did you find this?" Yugi asked softly, still unable to believe the situation.  
"Ah well," Yami began to explain. "On my way home from work, I saw you standing near a fountain and walk off. Then I noticed it on the ground and figured it must belong to you."  
"Thank you!" Yugi exclaimed. "Thank you so much! I thought I had lost it! I didn't know what I was going to do!"  
"You're welcome." Yami nodded his head. He was curious though as to why the ring was so important. Maybe it belonged to a friend or it was just something special? Without thinking, the question slipped out. "So, it must be very important to you?"  
"Ah, yes!" Yugi smiled and lightly fingered it. "This ring was from my fiance. We were engaged, but well... something happened." He spoke quietly, tone of voice quickly changing.

_'Fiance?'_ And here Yami thought he was just some young, random storekeeper. Well it just goes to show you can't judge someone based off appearances. More importantly, he asked something he shouldn't have. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No, its alright! Um..." Yugi lowered his head. "Actually, I should be the one to apologize. I treated you so rudely the other day."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"No! I should make it up to you somehow! I mean, after how I treated you when you were just trying to do your job and then you even go out of your way to do this..."

Yugi bit his lip. He felt awkward and upset. Yami may have been a complete stranger at the time, but it still didn't excuse his previous behavior towards him. He really did want to make it up and repay him for the trouble; he insisted on it. And plus, there was something else about Yami. Something that both compelled and pushed him away. Something that triggered an emotion in his mind that he just couldn't shake off. That chill that kept riding his back. It was weird to say the least, but thats how he felt. Frustrated, yet fascinated all at once, and yet he knew why.

"Um, maybe when you have time or something..." Yugi said looking back to his notes. "We could do something. If you don't mind." He lifted his head and smiled. "Please? I can't just let you leave especially after what you've gone through." It was just an innocent and generous offer as an apology. Something simple yet meaningful to put the past behind them. Thats all he was trying to propose. "But of course, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Huh?" Yami blinked. He wasn't expecting such a courteous overture, but he didn't mind partaking in an activity or two away from work. "Sure." He agreed. "I assume you still have my business card?"  
"I might've misplaced it..." Yugi muttered awkwardly.  
"No problem." He reached in his jacket pocket. "It has my work hours as well as business and personal cell phone numbers. Please, feel free to invite me to anything. I look forward."

With those words, Yami shook Yugi's hand, both agreeing to the deal. So while he may not have won over the store, he did manage to get on Yugi's good side in the long run which was probably more important. He wondered faintly if he could make it work to his advantage but then shook the thought off. _'Nah. I think this will be enough.'_ Although Yami couldn't stop thinking about last night. Why was Yugi standing alone? What had troubled him? Could it have been his fiance he proclaimed earlier? Something about the situation kind of threw Yami off, but he decided against further thinking on it and instead focused on more important matters. _'Its going to be a long weekend.'_

* * *

_Ok so here's where things will start getting a little bit interesting! Thank you for reading and look forward to more! :)  
(also I just had to put the puppyshipping in. sorry if it was a little OOC)  
_


End file.
